Undercover Auror
by Lucreace
Summary: AU/ Drabble Fiction. Auror Louise Kinds' life is turned upside down when she is sent undercover with an informant to hunt a rising circle of dark wizards
1. Introduction

Louise swallowed hard and tapped on the office door. It wasn't every day that she was hauled in front of the Head of Auror's. Roubards was a severe task master and she wondered what it was she'd done wrong. As the door opened and she stepped through, two faces turned to look at her. One was the familiar pudgy face of her boss; the other, angular, harsh and framed by black hair. "Ah, welcome Ms Kinds, I have a new assignment for you, may I introduce Master Snape." He indicated the fellow on his right, who turned his cold black eyes to her. She gave him a nod before sinking into the seat beside him. Somehow, she was unable to shake the feeling that she was a child who had been caught doing something wrong and was about to get severely punished for it.

"How is it I can help?" she said, more to break the silence than from a burning desire to find out what was going on.

"There have been some new threats detected in the North East and we're sending you to investigate," Roubands said. She glanced sidelong at Snape, wondering what he was doing there. This didn't sound too out of the ordinary for her department so far. "We're sending you with our informant," here he nodded to Snape, "To do some undercover work for us." Ah, there was the difference, it would mean befriending some awful, likely dangerous, people.

"I see," she said. Taking a moment to think on what he'd told her, she nodded slowly. "And what exactly am I going to be doing?"

"We will be entering the ranks of a circle of dark wizards." When Snape spoke, it was with a voice softer than she thought possible, the seriousness of his words hit her however and she nodded.

"Louise is one of our best Master Snape, she won't let you down." Roubands said, his indulgent smile clearly carrying weight.

"I hope so," Snape said. Once again, she had the feeling she was a child being discussed by two parents. Still, she didn't want to let anyone down so she remained silent and nodded along with them.

"When do you hope this assignment to start?" she asked although she was unsure whether she wanted to hear the answer.

Snape turned back to face Roubands who gave her an apologetic look, this wasn't going to be good, "We are sending you this evening."

"What?" she frowned. Even by ministry standards, that was short notice… five hours at the most?

"I chose you because you have no familial commitments, you can just drop everything and do this. Don't make me regret that decision," he said. Looking from one man to the other, it became clear that there would be no arguing this case. Eventually she nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it." She heard herself saying. It wasn't like she had much of a choice.


	2. Out of Time

**This will be a story told in mainly 100 word chapters, I will do the occasional one which is longer when I feel the story needs it. I have 100 prompts and aim to get through them while writing this. The title of the chapter will be the prompt used. Wish me luck folks!**

There was so much to do and so little time to do it in. She'd grabbed a few of the things she thought she'd need for this assignment and jammed them into a rucksack.

As she stepped out the house, he was waiting for her. She locked the door behind her and nodded. "Take my arm," he said. There was no denying the authority in his voice and she did as she was told.

Moments later, the screaming pressure of apparition hit her and they were transported to a new location. Opening her eyes, she had no idea where she was.


	3. Start

A quick glance around told her they had appeared in an alleyway, as was the traditions of apparition when travelling into the presence of Muggles. Outside was a busy street and as soon as the queasy sensation had passed, she strode to the edge of the alley.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked.

"Out there, it's considered odd when a man and woman hang around in an alleyway… Besides, the sooner we start, the sooner we're done." She hadn't meant that to sound quite so dismissive but the sentiment was true enough. She'd been yanked from her home after all!


	4. Lesson

The rented room was dire. A back-water little place by the large river which stank of rotten fish and silt. She nursed her cup of sludge which passed for coffee and listened while her new partner filled her in on the details.

"They're trying to research ways into resurrecting The Dark Lord once more," he said as he thrust black hair from his face.

Louise rolled her eyes, isn't that what they were always doing? He snorted at her gesture, "I fear that this lot may have found a way." That made her sit up, there was something to be learned here?


	5. Game

"This is far from a game," he quipped as he saw her dismissive expression, "They are close to finding out the secrets of resurrection." His dry tone made her drop her smile and the intense glare was enough to chill her blood.

"Are they Deatheaters?" she asked. It was an instinctive question and it fell from her lips before she had a chance to think about it. His expression darkened.

"Some of them are," he said, his tone measured and careful, "Most of them are not, they're new followers brought in by an old crowd. Never underestimate their determination and their capacity to cause harm."

She nodded, this time recognising the truth of the words.


	6. Acceptance

Snape's words began to sink in as they strode through the cold deserted streets. She was going to be placed in a dangerous position for the foreseeable future. The dark, sullen and all too serious fellow at her side was going to be her only touchstone in such a place. Louis didn't know how she felt about that. She let out a small sigh and followed him as he turned down another litter filled alleyway. When they reached a rusty metal door, he ran his black eyes over her with a scowl. "Ready?"

She swallowed and gave a nod, "Let's get this done!"


	7. Challenge

Standing in front of some of the darkest characters she'd ever met, her knees threatened to give way. She forced them to stop and she straightened up, meeting their intense gazes with her own determined one. There was no way she could afford to fail this challenge, not a chance, not if she wanted to live that was. The blonde-haired wizard circled around her, a snarl on his cruel face, "What makes you think you have what it takes?" he growled.

"She has the secret to resurrection," Snape said, jumping in before she could open her mouth, just as he said he would. So far, it was going to plan.


	8. Judgement

"How? How can this… girl," the sneer on his face as he looked at her told much, "Know such secrets?"

"I didn't say she knew it, just that she has it," Snape quipped. Louise swallowed hard, her throat dry. Behind this leader, there were several other wizards, all dressed in dark cloaks, all with sour expressions on their faces.

"I discovered it at Malfoy Manor," she blurted out. All those harsh eyes focused on her, all their hostility, palpable.

"And what were you doing in such a place?"

"I was there when the ministry swept the place for dark magic," she said. "I trained in handling dark artefacts and what was why I was there before you ask." She choked back her nerves and straightened her back. I have access to many things that your cause may find useful and I'm willing to assist you where I can," she said. Keeping a fearful yet hopeful expression on her face as she explained her situation, she began to gain in confidence. The sneer had fallen from his face and a thoughtful one replaced it.

"What makes you think we need your help?"

She took a look around at the faces with a snort, "Look at yourselves…" she said. There were a few murmurs at that. The blonde nodded and exchanged a glance with Snape.

"We don't let just anyone join us," he said turning back to her, "We need you to prove your loyalty to the group before we even consider you for initiation." She paled once more, that didn't sound like a good task…


	9. Unforgiveable

She strode alongside Snape through yet another abandoned alleyway towards the intricate network of docks. They'd been sent to apprehend someone they suspected held more information on the Resurrection Spell. The first part of her story hadn't been a lie, there had been details of the spell at Malfoy Manor, whether it was still there was another matter entirely.

They were about to cross over into the docks when Snape held out a hand, Louise stopped short and looked at him expectantly. His expression made her swallow hard.

"How familiar are you with the unforgiveable curses?"

"It's been a while but I remember them."

"You're going to need them."


	10. Dangerous Territory

Cold, icy wind rattled through the containers as they crept along the docks. It was the stupidest place for a base of operations Louise could think of and yet, she could see the merits as well. She shivered and wished she had a thicker cloak on. Her thoughts were interrupted by a harsh gesture from Snape. She drew her wand from her cloak when he did and tucked in behind where he was standing. Together, they crept forward, listening for any sound that might give away any pursuer.

A crack behind them made her spin around, wand raised, ready for action should it be required.


	11. Dark

The area was suddenly plunged into deep impenetrable darkness. Her breath halted in her throat and her knees trembled. Pull yourself together woman, you're an Auror, not some silly little girl caught with her knickers down. She switched to relying on her ears rather than her sight. She could hear Snape behind her, his breathing shallow but undeniably there. What was that? The utterance for the body bind was on her lips and as soon as she heard another footstep in front of her, she unleashed it. Her mind calm once more as the light erupted from her wand. There was a cry and a thud as the spell hit something.


End file.
